Mika Seguchi
Mika Seguchi (瀬口 美華, Seguchi Mika?) is the wife of Tohma Seguchi and the older sister of Eiri Yuki who she cares a lot about so much that she would give almost anything for him. She has mixed feelings about Eiri's relationship with Shindou Shuichi's as she fears that their relationship is bringing back bad memories for Eiri of Yuki Kitazawa since Shuichi is a lot like her brother when he was younger before the tragedy. However, as their relationship progresses she decides that she truly wants Eiri and Shuichi together as she see's that Shuichi is bringing out the best in her brother and gave Eiri hope for people again and gave him happiness she hoped for him. Even though the two are married, almost nothing is shown to reinforce that Tohma and Mika are actually in love as far as the anime and manga show. In fact, Tohma even says "I love Eiri more than anything else in the world" and it is unclear if Mika knew how Tohma truly felt about her brother. The manga hinted that the two are expecting their first baby which is revealed that it is a boy. Mika is voiced by Hiromi Tsuru (Japanese) and Angora Deb (English). Appearance Mika is a very beautiful young woman with long brown hair that has one long hair strand on the right and a short hair strand on the left, dark blue eyes and red lipstick. It is also said that she looks quite a bit like Eiri Yuki. Personality Mika is a beautiful, yet cold and serious young woman but she can be kind and gentle who cares for her family and will do anything to protect them. Role in Gravitation Mika tries to get Eiri Yuki to talk to her as she worries for his well being ever since Yuki Kitazawa traumatized him by almost having him gang raped until Eiri killed him and his would be attackers. In the manga, she tries to get Eiri to come see their father who is dying, while in the anime their father is in good health and wants to bring the family back together. She fears that the bad memories, shutting himself from everyone and pushing people away will ruin his life and she fears that Eiri might be suicidal so she tries to get him to talk as much as she can and help him. She was surprised when she met Shindou Shuichi, and when she learns Eiri has him around and they talk to each other, she was skeptical but amazed. However, due to Shuichi's hyper and loud nature she thinks he might make Eiri shut himself away from people even more, and the fact he was like her brother when he was younger worries her as she believed it might bring back Eiri's bad memories and at first wanted Shuichi to stay away for his sake and Eiri's. But as Shuichi and Eiri lived together, gotten closer to each other and seeing how Eiri was putting his shield down with Shuichi, Mika realizes Shuichi was the best thing that ever happened to her brother. Gallery 27a6d11594.jpg Mika-Seguchi-funkyrach01-18325045-225-350.jpg A2ec8ec429.jpg 7a11b3b2ea.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters